


Baby Kiss My Lips

by jjokkomi



Series: chensoo bin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi





	Baby Kiss My Lips

“You’re serious?” Jongin questions over a mouthful of fries, eyes skeptical as Jongdae nods his head.  
  
Unfortunately, Jongdae has a teensy tiny problem and well, Jongin is the only one that isn’t a jerk when it comes to advice.  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol are out of the question, they would just tease him to death and he’s not in the mood for their usual sarcastic remarks.  
  
“You’ve been dating for _two months_ and you haven’t even managed to _kiss_ him? Are you sure you’re not straight?” Jongin questions some more, dipping his chicken into the ranch dressing he whined for before giving him an incredulous look.  
  
“It’s not that I haven’t tried!” he defends, deflating in his chair and hiding his face in his hands.  
  
Because Jongdae has tried on numerous occasions to kiss his boyfriend. It’s just that every time he does something prevents him from going all the way. Like that one time the phone rang and Kyungsoo insisted that it was probably important so he had to answer.  
  
Or there was that time Jongdae was so, _so_ , **so** close but Kyungsoo sneezed right on his face and then nearly died laughing about it.  
  
Don’t even get him started on the time he thought he would actually pull off the perfect kiss when Benny, their damn grey tabby cat jumped onto the couch and stole his boyfriend’s attention away.  
  
The world is out to get him, that’s all Jongdae can conclude.  
  
He wants to kiss Kyungsoo so badly but he can never get it right.  
  
“You literally just grab his face, put your lips on his and bam, you’ve kissed. How hard is that Jongdae hyung?” Jongin questions, tilting his head and staring at him in confusion.  
  
“He doesn’t make it easy you know,” Jongdae huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and peering at his phone to check the time.  
  
“Kyungsoo is just oblivious to everything,” Jongin replies, shrugging and taking a sip of his drink. “You literally have to tell him these kinds of things.”  
  
“But that’s not romantic!” Jongdae protests, _appalled_ that Jongin is even suggesting that he just straight up tells Kyungsoo that he wants to kiss him.  
  
Where’s the romance in that? You’re supposed to surprise them! Sweep them off their feet!  
  
Jongdae has always been a romantic at heart. He courted Kyungsoo for _three weeks straight_ before the younger boy finally realized what he was doing. All the flirting and random gifts went right over the boys head.  
  
Well, maybe Jongin has a point.  
  
“Kyungsoo hyung will appreciate the straightforwardness, trust me,” Jongin comments.  
  
Jongdae can only hope so.  
  
\--  
  
Jongdae isn’t very straightforward, that’s the problem.  
  
He’s someone who drops tiny hints here and there. If he wants something for his birthday, he’ll point it out in the store and expect whoever’s he’s with to remember.  
  
Kyungsoo, however, is pretty blunt, although he doesn’t quite realize that. He talks when he _needs_ to, so he often comes off as straightforward, in reality he’s just not very talkative so when he does talk, it leaves an impression.  
  
Right now they’re eating at their coffee table, since they can’t afford a real one quite yet. Kyungsoo wanted take out so they ordered several things from the place down the road and so they’re eating.  
  
Jongdae isn’t that hungry considering he ate when he was with Jongin several hours ago. So he’s picking at his food, throwing a shrimp every now and then at Benny who chases after it with fire in his eyes.  
  
The damn cat is spoiled as it is, Kyungsoo always making his meals fresh. When Jongdae first met Kyungsoo at one of Baekhyun’s birthday parties it took a whole lot of will power not to laugh when Baekhyun introduced Kyungsoo as a _pet chef_.  
  
But two of Kyungsoo’s favorite things on this planet are pets and food.   
  
So now they have an incredibly spoiled house cat that expects good food every day.  
  
Not that Jongdae doesn’t get spoiled by Kyungsoo’s cooking skills, but even the kiss the chef apron he got Kyungsoo couldn’t clue the younger boy into his predicament.  
  
Sighing, he decides now is a good time to put Jongin’s wise words to use. So clearing his throat he sets his chopsticks down and scoots over so that he’s sitting side by side to his slightly tinier boyfriend.  
  
Kyungsoo takes notice of him right away and looks up from his food, chewing like a baby cow and giving him a curious look.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” he questions bluntly, watching as the younger’s eyes do that thing where they get incredibly wide when he’s surprised.  
  
His cheeks turn a little pink, but his ears nearly match his red hair. Kyungsoo finishes chewing his food, swallowing before his hand goes to scratch at one of his eyebrows.  
  
“Are you going to finish your egg roll?” Kyungsoo questions in reply, pointing at his plate leaving him blanching. If he were a tad bit more dramatic he’d probably fall over.  
  
Dumbly he looks at his plate, then back at Kyungsoo and back again.  
  
“No….?” he replies, feeling a pout forming on his lips because Kyungsoo is avoiding his question, meaning he probably doesn’t _want_ to be kissed.  
  
“Can I have it?” Kyungsoo pesters further, perking up when he nods his head.  
  
Jongdae watches silently as Kyungsoo reaches over and grabs his plate, taking the half eaten eggroll and popping the entire thing into his mouth, chewing happily.  
  
Jongdae can’t believe even being straightforward doesn’t work.  
  
“You’d rather eat my food than kiss me?” he whines, shooing away Benny when he comes back meowing for more shrimp.  
  
“I didn’t want you to waste it. Eggrolls don’t taste good as leftovers,” Kyungsoo replies seriously. “I never said you couldn’t kiss me. You’re my boyfriend. That’s kind of one of the perks.”  
  
“I’ve been trying to kiss you for two months!” he explains, throwing his hands up in exasperation and giving Kyungsoo an incredulous look.  
  
Kyungsoo purses his lips, looking lost as usual before opening his mouth to reply.  
  
“Is that why you always look so constipated?” he questions seriously, looking concerned.  
  
Jongdae takes a deep breath in, and then lets it out.  
  
“Please just stay still so I can kiss you now.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Jongdae’s first kiss with Kyungsoo takes place on the floor, Benny pawing at his leg and tastes like the eggroll the younger boy took from his plate.  
  
In other words: perfect. 


End file.
